Angel's Touch
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: The lemon continuation of ch 11 of KuroNekoShoujo's amazing fic, Strength. You don't need to've read her fic to know/read a lemon when you see one, but I would highly suggest you went ahead and read it anyway. It rocks!


A/N: Heylo there folks. This is for my friend **KuroNekoShoujo** and her amazing fic, _Strength_. This is the lemon continuation of chapter 11 of _Strength_ with all credit to the original makers of Saint Beast (no I don't own it, shocker), and the original authoress of the mother fic, _Strength_, **KuroNekoShoujo**. READ HER FIC!

This is ReixRuka, or LucaxRei. Same difference. ;)

Warning: Yaoiness. ^^ Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

**Angel's Touch**

_Rei, with his pale skin flushed a delicate pink, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath he took. His beautiful amber eyes heavily lidded and glazed over in hazy pleasure, and his lovely red lips swollen and bruised from their earlier kisses. It was truly a sight to behold, and it was one that only Ruka would ever have the privilege to lay eyes upon._

_"Don't tell me, love, that you haven't desired my touch at all these past three days? For I know I have certainly longed for yours..." Ruka trailed off suggestively, lightly skimming his finger tips down Rei's pale chest, causing the violet-haired angel to moan softly._

_"Th-That's not—," but whatever protests Rei had been about to make were cut off when Ruka caught his lips in another fiery kiss, the heat of which quickly wiped any future protestations from Rei's mind._

The sensations Ruka's touch was creating were overwhelming poor Rei at a rate unheard of by the petite angel until now. He could barely breathe, could _not _stay still, and could not seem to stay quiet for very long, to Ruka's intense amusement.

It really had been too long since they could touch each other. Ruka vowed then and there to _never_ go that long without his precious Rei again. Rei probably would have made a similar vow, had he been even the slightest bit coherent to do so. As it was, the sinfully pleasure things Ruka's hands insisted on doing were driving every ounce of coherent thought from his mind.

It wasn't until the feel of Ruka's lips making their slow, tormenting way down the violet haired angel's chest. Rei's eyelids fluttered like a frightened butterfly's wing in his desperate attempt to stay grounded to reality. He moaned breathlessly when he felt the white haired angel's lips brush is soft, sensitive abdomen and slipped his hands up to grasp the bed sheets fiercely.

Ruka chuckled. He had never seen Rei this aroused before and, to be honest, he quite enjoyed it. Of course, the fact that _he_ was the reason for his beautiful soon-to-be lover's state of bliss did much to influence this thought. What he would give to see just how far his little Rei could go before he came.

Now _there_ was a thought. Red eyes narrowed in secret amusement as Ruka allowed the thought to take form and color his actions. He continued his ministrations until his squirming angel was completely undressed and breathless, though the second part was an easily accomplishment. Then he pushed himself up just enough so his lips captured Rei's once more.

Rei whimpered into the kiss as he desperately tried to calm his body down. He felt so hot and…naked. He blushed at the embarrassingly true thought. A quick swipe of his hands down his lover's back informed the smaller angel that Ruka was still dressed.

Now _that_ was simply not fair.

Freeing his mouth from the addicting possession of his lover's, Rei slid down Ruka's chest undoing the other angel's buttons with his teeth. He blushed. He had never been this forward before, but…well, why not start now?

Rei's sudden boldness caught Roka off guard, but not necessarily in a bad way. He wasn't about to stop his beloved, golden eyed angel from brushing his lips, teeth, and tongue down his chest in such a pleasing way. Instead, he arched his back pressing into the still tender touch of his lover. He would have been willing to let the teasing go on forever, except that Rei's hands began brushing up against his length.

The petite angel finished unbuttoning his lover's shirt and now was a bit clueless as to what to do next. Before he had a chance to think, he was suddenly overwhelmed by yet another burning kiss. He moaned in pleased surprise; a moan which quickly became a gasp when he felt Ruka nip his tongue playfully.

He couldn't remember how it happened, but he was finally released from the kiss, Rei's legs were held so they straddled Ruka's waist. Suddenly very self-conscious, Rei gulped and lowered his eyes, blushed at what he saw, and quickly turned his head away. His blush only intensified when he heard Ruka's soft chuckle from above him.

The white haired angel could stop the awe from filling his mind when he saw Rei, _his_ Rei, lying beneath him, pale in the moonlight. With the sole exception of the smaller angel's face which was a deep crimson. It was just so adorable. He chuckled as his mind tried to understand what he had ever done to deserve such a beauty.

"Rei, are you ready?" he asked gently.

Violet tresses shifted and golden eyes opened to meet wine red as Rei gulped, then nodded shyly.

Ruka smiled and brushed several stray strands of violet away from the younger angel's face, brushing the other's cheek as he did so. His heart melted when Rei tilted his head toward to the feather light touch with an expression of pure longing. A longing he quickly but gently satisfied by pushing his first finger into the other.

Rei's whimpered at the intrusion but relaxed when he felt the reassuring brush of Ruka's hands trail along his torso in mindless designs. Then the second finger. He bit his lip and twitched in discomfort when the two digits started scissoring and massaging his muscles, but gasped pleasurably when he felt the fingers of his lover's free hand tweak his right nipple teasingly. It felt…strangely addicting.

Then the intruders were gone, replaced by numerous prickles brushed his chest. Rei opened his eyes in pleasure hazed curiosity and smiled when the two most precious rubies in existence filled his vision. "…Ruka…" he sighed.

"I'm about to go in now, Rei," the white haired angel whispered.

Rei felt the first tingles of anxiety tug at his heart, but refused them residence. Instead, he closed his eyes, let his head lay back against the pillow comfortably, reached up to grip Ruka's forearms placed on either side of his head, and nodded.

Seeing the utter surrender and trust the love of his life gave him brought a bright smile to Ruka's face and he pushed himself in. Rei's face screwed in slight discomfort and his hands tightened their grip, but Ruka's preparations did their job well. The pain was still present, but not to the point of distraction, to Rei's relief.

When he was fully sheathed in his lover, Ruka settled down against his lover's shivering body burying his face in that pale neck he had completely memorized waiting for the other to adjust to the intrusion. When he heard the deep sigh emanate from the slender body beneath him, he moved. Pulling out and thrusting back in gently establishing a rhythm, all the while nibbling Rei's pulse and drowning in the other angel's wonderful vocalizations.

Rei trembled and moaned in mixed pain and pleasure when he felt the…presence inside him begin to move. He slid his hands slid up Ruka's arms and splayed his fingers out over his lover's back. He felt the thin layer of sweat coat the other's back causing the soft white strands to stick to it. Seeking to pleasure his lover in some way, Rei's fingers followed the strands up to the binding that held them together and began working the knot.

But it wasn't as easy as he first thought. It seemed that Ruka had made his duty to distract the petite angel to the point of insanity. First, the older angel started kissing his throat, slowly making his way to his earlobe where he began whispering and moaning Rei's name over and over again in a litany of pleasure. Second, Ruka's hands and fingers searched the younger angel's body for every sensitive spot they could find. And, upon finding said spots, those possessive digits did their best at drawing the full extent of pleasure they could give out into Rei's system until the poor angel was practically screaming in pleasure.

Third….that rhythm….that constant movement inside him…that perfect mix of pleasure and pain…_that_ was what almost threw poor Rei over the edge. But he forced his fingers to continue working the tie holding Ruka's hair back, just barely.

But then his hard work paid off and a flood of silver glory fell over the two of them like a blanket. Rei smiled, he'd done it. And already he could tell Ruka loved the feeling of his hair draping over them as well. Playfully, Rei nipped his lover's earlobe, then squeaked in pain as his back ached where his wounded wing would have been.

When he felt Rei's teeth on his ear, Ruka thrust into his treasure a little harder than he'd meant to and winced when he heard Rei's cry of pain. Instantly, he stopped his movements and tried to pull back, but was held down by the smaller angel's encircling arms.

"Rei…?" he started to ask when he saw his beautiful treasure shake his head negatively.

"I'm fine. Don't leave…me yet," Rei whispered shakily.

Unsure, Ruka took up the rhythm once again, this time more carefully. He planned to stay slow and steady, but Rei would hear none of it. Finally, he caved under his lover's quiet pleas for him to continue and he picked up the pace as well as began to massage his lover's length which currently lay neglected between them. Feeling Rei start at the new touch and then melt into his arms only encouraged him in his sensual ministrations.

The feeling of the love-of-his-life's fingers teasing his length in time with their dance caused Rei to lose every hold he had on reality until he could do nothing but moan in pleasure and cling desperately to Ruka's body. He felt like he would explode from the intense pleasure currently overloading his system. Then he _did_ explode.

Ruka felt the sudden tightening of muscles around his length inside his lover's body and gave in to his own explosion. But not before he saw the most beautiful and memorable sights he'd ever seen or would probably ever see again. Rei's climax.

Rei threw back his head sending a spray of violet strands souring through the air around his ecstatic expression. His back arched elegantly against his lover's chest and he cried out in extreme pleasure. Then he fell back to the soft, welcoming bed breathless, fulfilled, and _filled_ as he felt Ruka release inside him.

Ruka only just caught himself before falling on top of his beautiful Rei. Carefully lowering himself down to rest on his lover's chest, he struggled to regain his breath which seemed to continue to elude him. He considered pushing himself back up, but the feeling of Rei's arms snaking around him weakly, stopped him. Instead, he just lay there, blissfully happy and intensely pleased.

"Oh Ruka…," he heard his lover breath. "I love you so much."

Ruka smiled. "And I, you. My beautiful angel," he whispered back, thoroughly enjoying the slight movements of Rei's fingers as they tangled and untangled themselves in his still free hair.

He never wanted to move again, but he had to clean them both up after their endeavors. So, with intense reluctance, he pushed away from Rei and sluggishly got out of bed to retrieve what was needed. Rei followed him with his glazed golden orbs, too tired to ask why his lover was leaving him.

But when Ruka returned with towels, Rei smiled and lie back against the pillows and let his ever attentive lover clean the both of them up then climb back into bed again. Fall back, was more like. Rei giggled when Ruka's balance failed him and he all but tumbled into his arms. In an attempt to regain what dignity he still had, Ruka struggled to pull the rest of his lethargic body under the covers and into his precious Rei's warm embrace.

Rei smiled gently and allowed his lover to wrap his arms around his torso, burrow into his chest like a baby chick would a mother hen, and entwine their legs together. Then, and _only_ then did he allow himself to drift off into peaceful slumber. The first, undisturbed and wholesome slumber he'd had in a _long_ time.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that was satisfactory **KuroNekoShoujo**. To be honest, I'm a little nervous about it. Please review and tell me what y'all think. ;) Now, after you review of course ;), go READ **KuroNekoShoujo**'s fic _Strength!_

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


End file.
